Forever Sophomores
Forever Sophomores is the fifth series in the School Daze franchise. It features 10 seasons and 233 episodes of Tom and the gang's life in their Sophomore Year in High School. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Caillou Tollar Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Allison Connelly Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly Uncle Jerry Boots Ash Ketchum Ash's Pikachu Jessie James Meowth Dawn Misty Brock May Max Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Monkey D. Luffy Roranoa Zoro Nami Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Max Tennyson Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Perry the Platypus Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Tommy Pickles Dil Pickles Recurring Declan Lynch Nick Nowe Jackie O'Duggan Ethan Edwards Domenic Calitri Jonathan Mallouan Brian Chase Edwin Milham Ms. Ramsour Mr. Shultz Mr. Picillo Mr. Rosen Mrs. Killbride Ms. Jordan Ms. Fulton Ms. Fitz Ms. Beaton Mrs. Curtis Ms. Coady Ms. Achin Ms. Degidio Ms. Lawson Ms. Hebner Ms. Everleigh Ms. Wolflein Mr. Masto Mrs. Raffin(Cameo) Ms. Ahlberg(Guest) Tico Mami Papi Abuela Alicia Baby Jaguar Sabrina Nico Marshmallow Boris Doris Rosie Gilbert Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Gary Oak Gammy Nona Trina Uncle Nate Aunt Judi Aunt Janine Isabella Lukas Michael Davies Eddie Haley Nick Jaworski Ariana Payton Dylan Anthony Scap. Anthony Syn. Freddy Candace Doofenshmirtz Soos Wendy Grunkle Stan Ford Bill Cipher Vinny (Dog) Olivia Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Buford Baljeet Jeremy Robbie Cosmo Wanda Carl Sheen Cindy Libby Chuckie Angelica Phil Lil Kimi Stu & Didi Judy & Hugh Linda & Lawrence Chas & Kira Drew & Charlotte Dipper & Mabel's Parents Vicky Mr. Crocker Professor Calamitous Beautiful Gorgeous Coco LaBouche Jean Claude Toby Larsson Trina Larsson Georgette Larsson Edward Larsson Leo Larsson Edd Gould Tom Ridgewell Matt Hargreaves Minor Nick Loureiro Patrick Andrew Jonah Ryan Chris Mr. Williams The Utensils Other Students Plot Part 1 With their Summer Adventures behind them, Tom, Trent, Willy, and Caillou are now starting off their Sophomore Year at Fredford High. They still have the same classmates, such as Daniel, Rick, Janet, and Bryce, but they have new teachers as well: Mr. Pillock and Mr. Roberts, their US History teachers, Ms. Johnson, their Marine Science teacher(Mrs. Parson was their main teacher for a majority of the first season, but left due to her pregnancy), Ms. Gritz and Ms. Keaton, their English teachers, and Mrs. Collins and Mr. Schaft, their Geometry teachers. They still have Essentials to Literacy with Ms. Robinson, which is the only class that Daniel and Rick are in. However, there are a lot of new students in that class who came straight from Robinson Middle School: Rick Jackson, Amy Jones, Phillip Bordeaux, Albert Pavarotti, Albert Garibaldi, and Darryl Munsen. They are eventually joined by Bryce and Frank. Together, they all face the many challenges in school, such as homework, quizzes, bad grades, etc. At home, the gang still does their usual Shopping, Dinner, Movies, and Weekend in Milford routine with Allison, Aunt Sally, William, Michael, and Uncle Jerry. After a failed attempt to impress Chad with a music video, Willy realizes the error of his ways and makes things right with the guys, even having a truce with his long-time rival, Nathan Redheart. However, despite the truce, Robert and Chad continue to give Willy drama, making them the main antagonists of the entire series. While this was going on, Michael was working on a fandom based on his current life. Unfortunately, Janet managed to discover it and began to raging about it online. From threatening to call the police, to sending a hurtful Facebook message to Aunt Sally. Because of this, Tom and co. no longer consider Janet a friend, and begin to avoid her at all costs. Meanwhile, Brian had some internet issues as well. He has posted a racist tweet against black people, causing the town of Quohag to act like oversensitive pussies and treat the Griffins like outcasts, to the point where they have to kick Brian out of the house for "the safety of the family". This causes Stewie to become depressed, along with Rosie. Eventually Caillou decides to give Brian a phone call, telling him to come to his house because Stewie needs him. He has been hanging out at the Tollar residence ever since. 30th Anniversary Special Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. Meanwhile, Tom and co. are still following their usual school routine, as Caillou tries to keep Brian comfortable, since life is still going bad for him. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. Animas Extravaganza After Thanksgiving, Ash and his friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. Then, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi first appear in this series chasing after The Larssons, who have stolen from the villiage. The Larssons open up a portal to escape, and Team Kakashi follows. They land on the roof of a house. Unfortunately, The Larssons escaped and Team Kakashi was arrested for "invading someone else's property". They end up becoming cellmates with Trent, Willy, and Team Rocket, who help them escape, but only for a price: They had to steal Ash's Pikachu. After bonding with Tom, Ash, and the others, Naruto and his group decide not to do Team Rocket's bidding and sends them blasting off. Later, Luffy and his crew were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper find themselves in a snow-covered town known as South Park. After saving Kenny's life with Chopper's medical skills, Cartman decides to let the trio stay at his house temporarily. During their stay in South Park, the group of 3, along with Cartman and his friends, just simply relaxed in Cartman's room, watching YouTube or playing games, similar to what Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby do at home. Meanwhile, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji find themselves in Quohag, where they meet the Griffins, but they were kicked out of their house for mentioning Brian(who has been kicked out of their house a few weeks prior). The three then decide to help Stewie get Brian back by traveling throught time. After meeting Willy and helping Stewie get Brian back in the house, they all head to Milford and reunite. AT School, Tom and co. continue with their school work, but Willy has to deal with a new rival named Samuel, who is brainwashing Chad and Robert to go against him, starting more drama. Afterwards, The Anime Crew has been spending the holidays with the Connellys, going Christmas Shopping, watching movies, opening presents, spending time with family, going to an Aquarium, and going to Cape Cod for the weekend. Then, they beat Tord and his team in a full-on battle before parting ways. Before they left, however, each of the 3 heroes gave Alex an article of clothing: Ash gave Alex a red and white cap similar to his original one, Luffy gave Alex his old blue vest from Sabaody Archipelago, and Naruto gave Alex black Shinobi wristbands, which are very similar to the standard Shinobi headband that Naruto usually wears. Post-Animas Extravaganza After their Christmas Adventures with Anime Characters came to a close, Tom and co. went back to school to continue with their school work. Unfortunately, things aren't going too good for Willy, as he is dealing with torment from Robert, Chad, and Samuel, who are declaring a "drama war" against him, and accusing him of starting it. Meanwhile, the gang is spending a lot of time with Jerry's family: going to a memorial sevice for Uncle Bill, and going to Jerry's Uncle's 70th birthday party. Tom and the gang are recieving a ton of work in Geometry, always getting loads of homework and quizzes, and they are trying really hard to get good at it. Eventually, Willy has a truce with his drama-loving rivals, and Alex has a rough battle with the Sock-Headed bandit, as he kidnapped him in order to marry Lizzy. The battle destroyed his clothes, so he recieved new clothes from his parents. His new clothes consist of a black collared jacket, light gray sweatpants, and orange and blue sneakers. Movie 4 When he was 10, Ben, along with Gwen, took out Eon using the Omnitrix and Magic. After being defeated, Grandpa Max sends Eon to the Null Void with a Null-Void projector. Before getting sent away, however, Eon states that he will return in 6 years. 6 Years Later, Ben, now 16 years old, was on a road-trip with Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max. They were minding their own business, when suddenly, they ran into Eon, who had escaped from the Null Void. He tries to take the Omnitrix, but to no avail. But he manages to destroy the Null Void Projector before leaving. This forces Max to find some old fellow plumbers to help him take down Eon. During their trip, Kevin decides to take Gwen to a dog show for Valentine's Day, considering that she loves dogs. On the way, Max accidentally rear-ends someone else's car. The owner turns out to be Fredrick Jones, the host of the dog show with his dog Ellie(NOTE: The dog show part takes place around the same time as the Family Guy episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"). Once Frederick recognizes Ben Tennyson, he decides to let it slide. He also offers them free access to the dog show. While Max looks for one of the plumbers, Ben and his friends watch the dog show. After Brianwon, they were shocked to learn that the breeding was public. Then, Eon returns and turns everyone he touched into Senior-Citizen-like Zombies. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to rescue Stewie and Brian and meet Max at the Rust Bucket. They then learn that Carter is one of the 2 plumbers the team is searching for. They spend the night at his mansion before heading to Massachusetts to find the second plumber, who is Caillou's grandfather Hadley, who was visiting at the time. Hadley sends a note to Tom and Caillou, telling them to meet at his house. Once they arrive, they head to Bellwood and spend a week there. During the week, they go to the movies, Ikea, the Stadium Theatre, a variety of restaurants, and Froyo World. Meanwhile, Ash is training with Pikachu, when suddenly, he is approached by a group of zombies. He is then rescued by Luffy and Naruto, who take him to Ben 10,000's time machine. They rescue Alex as well, along with Mordecai, Rigby, Dora, and Diego. They are then taken to the park that Mordecai and Rigby used to work at, and the duo is reunited with their old co-workers. They spend the week hanging out at the park while rescuing some friends along the way. Eventually, Ben and his team head to Eon's hideout and successfully defeat him after a rough battle. Afterwards, they all part ways. Part 2 After their adventures with Ben Tennyson and his team, Tom and co. continue to work hard in school, playing "The Oregon Trail" in US History, and writing Long Comprehension Paragraphs in English, in an attempt to prepare for English MCAS. During this time, Caillou announces that he is leaving to go to Gravity falls at the end of the month, and that he will try to right all his wrongs in Franklin before his departure. They also have a lot of snow days, which are often ruined by William and his new habit of forcing the kids to shovel snow. It should also be noted that in this season, Tom has turned 16, and Aunt Sally has turned 45. Later on, Rigby begins to grow tired of the constant torment he recieves from Alex and Mordecai, so tired that he decides to end the fiendship and move out. Then, with help from Allison, Rigby gets revenge on the two by making them do whatever he wants for the day. Alex and Mordecai eventually apologize, and the three reconcile. Near the end of the season, Tom and co. start their Community Service project, and take their English MCAS test, before Caillou departs for his mission in Gravity Falls. Rise of Bill Arc 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Phineas and Ferb are building a lego project, when they get a call from Dipper and Mabel. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Phineas, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Perry and Doof. are the only ones willing to forgive Caillou, so together, they catch the Larssons summoning Bill Cipher, and begin to fight with them. During the battle, Tord put Perry in a choke-hold, knocking him out, so Caillou and Doof had to take him back to the house. At the house, Caillou successfully managed to revive Perry using the CPR tactics he learned in Wellness, thus earning everyone's trust. Since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. That is, until the episode "Assembling a Body Switcharoo", where Bill finally tricks Caillou into shaking his hand by taking the form of Major Monogram, who around the same time, found out that Perry's cover was blown, and was about to erase the gang's memories and send him away. This causes Perry to become posessed by Bill Cipher, using him to start another Weirdmaggeddon, resulting in Phineas and the gang going into a deep depression. They eventually get over their depression and assemble their team to rescue Perry. First, Caillou and co. head to Dimmsdale to seek the help of Timmy Turner, who happens to be one of the 3 components needed to save Perry from the possession of Bill Cipher. Timmy reluctantly agrees, but before they can go anywhere, Jorgen teleports them to Fairy World to prepare for the Fairy World War against the Anti-Fairies and Pixies. After some difficult, conflict-filled training with Poof, Cosmo and Wanda are ready for battle. During the War, Tord and his team summon zombies in the arena, and infect most of the fairies, including Cosmo and Wanda, So Timmy has to go with Caillou and co. to find an antidote for zombieism. After saving Fairy World, Timmy joins Caillou and the gang's journey to assemble the heroes. They then go to Retroville to find Jimmy Neutron. However, they don't go straight to Retroville. Instead, they meet him at the Stadium Theater, where Jimmy is watching a play with his friends. After a weekend of making funny videos and celebrating Mother's Day, Jimmy receives a call from Jet Fusion, saying that Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous have broken into the Coast Guard base, with plans to use their technological systems to make a giant wave big enough to flood the entire world. After Caillou and co. help Jimmy and his friends stop Calamitous, Jimmy joins their team. Lastly, they go to find Tommy in his hometown. They meet Tommy, along with his family, in Connecticuit. Tom and co. head there at the same time to visit Trina. They then meet up and explore the state. The Next Day, Tommy's friends join them and play online board games together, before participating in a week-long Karaoke session in an attempt to save the Java Lava, which is doomed to shutting down. Things get worse as Stewie and Brian end their friendship after an argument over what song they would sing together. While their friends are rehearsing for karaoke, Dil, Tommy, and Caillou work on a video to reunite Stewie and Brian. After refixing their friendship and saving the Java Lava, the whole team heads back to the Mystery Shack, and prepares for the final battle with Bill. After a series of vacations and fun activities, The team heads down to Gravity Falls to battle against Bill. They defeat him using their ticklification rays and sending him to the Null Void, saving Perry from possession. Meanwhile, Alex's bad cough forces Tom and co. to stay home from school, preventing them to prepare for their finals. Eventually, Alex heals and the gang does their finals while Caillou and Perry battle against Tord, who is tryng to kill them. Finally, Tom and co. conclude their Sophomore Year, and have a fun summer, and Caillou's Team parts ways as Tord is sent to a maximum security prison. Episodes Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Season 37 Theme Song Lyrics In the car I just can't wait To pick you up on our very first date Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm just scared of what you think You make me nervous so I really can't eat Let's go Don't wait This night's almost over Honest, let's make This night last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever When you smile, I melt inside I'm not worthy for a minute of your time I really wish it was only me and you I'm jealous of everybody in the room Please don't look at me with those eyes Please don't hint that you're capable of lies I dread the thought of our very first kiss A target that I'm probably gonna miss Let's go Don't wait This night's almost over Honest, let's make This night last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Let's go Don't wait This night's almost over Honest, let's make This night last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Ending Theme Lyrics All the small things True care truth brings I'll take one lift Your ride best trip Always I know You'll be at my show Watching, waiting, commiserating Say it ain't so, I will not go Turn the lights off, carry me home Na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Late night, come home Work sucks, I know She left me roses by the stairs Surprises let me know she cares Say it ain't so, I will not go Turn the lights off, carry me home Na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Say it ain't so, I will not go Turn the lights off, carry me home Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill The night will go on, my little windmill Say it ain't so, I will not go Turn the lights off, carry me home Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill The night will go on The night will go on My little windmill Gallery